mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucius Wagner
Lucius Omen Jason Wagner is a villainous heir to the throne of the Never Never Land, but he still has a body of a 6 year old, and is a son of Shinnok himself. Info Lucius was born on the 18th of September, 1666 to ironically, christian parents. In the sixth year of his life growing up in a populated mansion under a wealthy family, Lucius decides to slaughter his entire family and their acquaintances in a year long murder spree after his father, Shinnok tells him to do so. Throughout the years of 1660's, Lucius secretly murdered the staff (including the maid, butler, stagecoach driver, and personal teacher) and his family so he can earn his false father's large wealth, giving him enough monarch power to take over the business in the states for his true father. Lucius was successful, and all of the killings were blamed on his false father after he was murdered. In spite of his success, he has some setback in his ambitions: where he ended up sent to an orphanage by unsuspecting caretakers out of their belief that he was "traumatised" by mysterious deaths around him. Also, during his stay in the said orphanage, he yet gained any contact from Shinnok and his powers were mysteriously gone since the last time he used them. He suddenly gets the urge to attack a nun which makes the staff put him into shock therapy at a medical room down in the basement. When a doctor tries to zap him however, he regains his strength and powers which allows him to kill the doctor instantly. Meanwhile, farmer McGuffey is visited by Shinnok who tells him that Lucius is his spawn required for the end of days and that he needs to protect him. While Lucius was killing anyone that got in his way as he made his escape, he discovered that he has a brother named Isaac Fillmore, whom turned out to began the same quest with him but would get in his way as only one of them meant to succeed. After some chaotic rendezvous with McGuffey, the two brothers immediately go to kill Charles Wagner before they go for a fight between themselves that would determined who is actually worthy of being Shinnok's own son. In the end, Isaac is killed, and Lucius is send down to the Never Never Land where he is tutored by Adolf Ackermann and Clurkicus to become the next ruler of Hell, while the Dixmor Project plans to take over the Earth in the name of Shinnok. After Adolf's death at the hands of Clurkicus and Shinnok's revival, Lucius is tutored by his father personally. Personality and traits Due to his quiet never-speaking nature, little is known about Lucius' personality before his awakening into the Antichrist. However, Lucius is portrayed to have an above average intelligence in science and math, as is evidenced by learning biology at just 6 years old, yet he seems to be only average when it comes to English. Lucius is revealed to be quite witty through his journal entries, often making clever, and sometimes humorous remarks about the deaths of certain subjects. This makes it a plausible fact that Lucius has quite some humour. Lucius is very creative and efficient in his methods and doesn't waste his time on the sadistic torture of his subjects while trying to complete his objectives, in the way his rival, Isaac did. Demonstrating a very calm demeanour through the entirety of these events, Lucius is never shown to be in a state of panic, fear, or rage. He proves to be very determined to answer his calling, as is displayed by his attempts to kill the nun while his powers are stripped. His fake parents seem to be quite reserved in their affection, possibly because his mother went through atrocious pain while giving birth to him and his persistent silence coupled with vacant stares gives everybody uneasy feelings, including his father. Much to his real father's nature, he's sensitive to crosses, but loves the art of upside down crosses and demonic symbols. Gallery Lucius_full.jpg|Full body draw of Lucius. Wagner_family.jpg|Wagner in front of his whole family. Lucius_black_n'_white.png|Lucius. Lucius_book.jpg|Lucius' book. Lucius_in_pygamas.jpg|Wagner after killing a nun. Lucius_face_str8.png|Wagner's scary-ass face. Lucius_face.jpg|Whole Hell behind Lucius. Lucius_2.png|Normal and demon possessed Lucius. Wagner_antichrist_cheek.jpg|Wagner drawing an upside down cross on his cheek. Theme song Wagner's theme song is Ave Satani by Gregorian, as it fits him and his father's wrathful religion towards humanity. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Filled with Evil Category:Old Farts Category:Kids Category:Evil Genius Category:Mentioned Characters Category:MK Category:Gods' Creations Category:Serial Killers Category:Non-speaking characters Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Rich People Category:Scary! Category:Satanism Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Misanthropes Category:Immortal Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Antagonists Category:Son of a God Category:Pure Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Manipulators